Omega Universe
by Retro Fan
Summary: Cybertron is dying. Under the orders of Optimus Prime, Omega Supreme was forced to leave his dying home in the attempt to never again be corrupted to Megatron's will. Still damaged by the corruption caused by the dark energon, Omega Supreme was put aboard one of the many space vessels leaving Cybertron. His exodus was anything than well revived among the Decepticon ranks.
1. Exodus

After the final guardian fell, Omega Supreme was forced to open the lock to Cybertron's very core. He was corrupted and swayed under the influence of dark energon. Only with the help of optimus Prime, Ratchet and a few other autobots did he escape.

Optimus and the others proceeded to Cybertron's core as Omega returned to an autobot base, many cycles away from the now fallen city of Iacon. decepticon victory was almost certain and many were losing hope.

When Optimus and his autobots returned with the grave news that their planet was dying, he ordered for a full planet wide evacuation. Many autobots left the planet, some stayed to fight. Omega, due to his extensive damage, was forced to leave in hopes he would not be used once again to do megatron's bidding.

Omega was put into a forced stasis so he could receive repairs as him and a handful of autobot soldiers left their dying home.

A blue and silver autobot soldier looks upon the inactive titan class cybertronian. It's impossible to think that Megatron bested Omega Supreme. Omega could wipe out battalions worth of decepticons with little effort but now, here he is. Put through a forced stasis to repair the damage Megatron and his decepticon followers caused.

The lone autobot sighed and left to continue his job patrolling the ship. He strolled through the empty halls but before hearing a loud thud coming from the maintenance tunnels. He transformed his right hand into his neutron assault rifle and pursued the location of the noise.

The tunnels lights flickered for a moment before shutting off entirely. The autobot groaned in annoyance. "Ugh, another other one? The engineers really need to fix this flying hunk of scrap."

Another rattle sounded out from the darkness. He turns on his hud lights and brought his weapon up. "H-hello? Is anybody there?"

He slowly walked down the hallway when he started seeing sparks coming out of the wall. He crouched down to inspect the damage and from the looks of things, the ship just blew another moleculon fuse. "Strange, this doesn't normally happen." He voiced.

He got back to his feet and proceeded down the hallway. He could see the lights of a figure off in the distance. "Hey! You there!" The soldier shouted.

The figure turned around to face him. It was seemed to be an autobot engineer with a red and yellow color scheme. "Hey, we blew another moleculon fuse back down that hallway. We need another one."

The engineer nodded and saluted. "Yes sir."

The engineer stood there as the soldier waited for him to go. "Well what are you waiting for?" He asked.

The engineer pointed behind the soldier. "There's something behind you."

The soldier turned around, only to be confused. "I don't know what your talking about? I don't see anythi-"

A purple blade stuck out of his chassi, glowing an early purple hue in the dark. The engineer leaned his head close the impaled soldier. "You autobots are so gullible" He whispered.

The engineer ripped his sword out and cut off the soldier's head in one swipe before proceeding with to the ship's fulling center. There weren't many guards on the ship but there was no doubt that someone would find the body sooner or latter. But he didn't worry about it, all that matters is that the mission would be carried out. Omega Supreme must perish along with everybody else on board this ship. Decepticon stealth ships remained behind, undetected to retrieve him once his job was done.

He passed as one of the engineers in the fulling center and managed to get to the main fuel tanks full of highly volatile energon. He sneaked around and placed one of his detpacks and primed the charges for three cycles, just enough time to leave and launch all escape pods.

He ran through the long hallways as the lights start flashing red. With a loud siren blaring.

 _ **Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All personnel be advised, there is an intruder aboard the ship! The intruder is posing as one of the crew. Everyone must go through identity checks.**_

The engineer growled in irritation. "Scrap."

He started running down the hallways, trying to get to the escape pods. He took a hard right and bumped right into a squad of autobot soldiers. He transformed away and drove to the opposite direction. "Hey you! Stop!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

He sped up as they started shooting at him. Narrowly dodging the gunfire, he sped up and turned up his speed to over drive. The blast doors were beginning to close as the escape pods were right ahead of him. He boosted forward and transformed just in time to fit through the gap between the doors.

He stepped into one of the pods and triggered them all to launch. He looked at his wrist as the digits counted down to nothing and the ship was torn to pieces, floating aimlessly into space with violent flames torching what's left.

He smiled at the display of his own handiwork. Turned on the escape pods transmissioner and sent a signal to the stealth ship. A few nanokliks later, it was received.

"Is your mission complete?" An eerie digitized voice spoke.

He smiled wider. "Yes Soundwave, the ship is torched with Omega Supreme along with it."

"Affirmative. Search teams have been sent to your location Makeshift. Megatron will be pleased." Soundwave informed.

The now recognized Makeshift transformed his body to his default form. An ever so bright purple decepticon symbol engraved on his chest. "I aim to please."

 **/ millions of years later /**

The waged on earth over dominance was brutal. Gems on both sides were destroying each other control of the new gem colony. Homeworld loyalists were ruthless in following their commands of their diamonds. The Crystal Gem rebellion held out but were quickly becoming overwhelmed from Homeworld's sheer numbers and power.

Rose Quartz and her fellow gems barely surviving another battle. Many of her gems were poofed, cracked and even shattered. At this rate, she might have to wage the war alone.

She sheathed her sword, a saddened sigh escaping past her lips. It hurt to see many good gems get shattered for a cause she began. Their deaths would not be in vain.

She sat on the edge of the cliff, looking down at once was beautiful forest, now laid with ash and tree bark. Times were getting desperate as she hoped for a sign, a solution for her and her gems to prevail.

"Rose!" A voice cried out in the distance.

She turned around and saw Pearl running to her. She smiled a little. _"It's always good to spend time in good company."_ She thought to herself.

Pearl finally caught up to her. "Rose, we won the battle. Homeworld forces are retreating from the area." She exclaimed.

Rose looked down. "How many were…" She trailed off.

Pearl purses her lips. "Too many."

Rose closes her eyes as a lone tear rolls down her cheek. She looks back up at Pearl. "Pearl, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked.

Pearl instantaneously nods. "Of course Rose, you showed us a new way to live. A reason to fight the oppression of the diamond authority. You made me more than I could ever hope to be."

Rose looks back to the battle ground. "Pearl, we are losing this war. Every battle we win or lose costs us more than the last. Many of our fellow gems are shattered or captured. We are running out of options and we are running out of time. Garnet can't even predict a future where we win. Too many uncertainties."

Pearl rests a hand on her shoulder, causing Rose to turn around. She gave her a comforting smile whist blushing blue. "I believe you will find a way for us to win. You always find a way."

Rose smiled and put a hand atop Pearl's. "I hope so, for everyone."

Like fate responded to their pleas, a large meteor entered Earth's atmosphere. Lighting up in a brilliant orange flame. Pearl looked up and saw the incoming object from the skies above. "Rose look!" Pearl exclaimed.

Rose looked up and saw the meteor. She smiled joyfully as she watched it crash into a distant mountain. She got back to her feet looked to Pearl, gesturing her hand out to her. "My Pearl, would you like to join me on a little excavation?" She asked softly.

Pearl nodded eagerly. "Of course Rose! B-but don't you think we should tell the... others?" She asked a little worriedly.

Rose shook her head, her pink curls waving wildly before falling back into place. "It will be alright, we won't be gone long."

Pearl took her hand as she leaped off the cliff, floating down gently till her feet hit the ground. The two began their treak towards the unknown meteor that crashed into the mountain side. At this point in the war, the unknown could mean the survival of rebellious Crystal Gems.

 **/ three hours later/ three mega-cycles later /**

Rose and Pearl finally made it to the distant mountain side now turned to rubble as the impact of the meteor turned it into nothing but pebbles. They climbed the new terran as they made leeway to the unknown.

When they could actually see the meteor, they could tell it was anything but space rock. It looked a wreckage of an actual ship. Certainly not Homeworld design due to its very large and robust design. Rose thought for a moment. _"If it isn't a homeworld ship then it must be someone else's. A new race possibly, perhaps they could help us in our time of need?"_ She internally questioned.

She looked to Pearl who had her spear out, on guard for any kind of movement. "What do you think it is?" She innocently asked.

Pearl scowled for a moment. "I don't know Rose. It looks like a ship of some sort"

Rose smiled even wider. "I know! It isn't of gem design so it could be another race entirely. If anything or one survived then they might be willing to help us."

Pearl looked at the ship worriedly. "Rose, if anything survived the crash then they could be dangerous." Pearl tried to warn but Rose continued onward.

She walk through one of the many breaches of the ship, being careful to avoid the jagged scrap metal jutting out from the long and very large hallways. It seemed to keep getting darker so she light up her gem to see where she was going. She kept her sword close as she stepped lightly down the hallways.

Pearl finally caught up as Rose stopped to look at something very peculiar. Pearl could see it leaning against the wall. A large- no, very large metal body with a vertical hole through the torso. It was headless with a faded blue and silver color scheme. It had a strange red symbol engraved on its chest. "W-what is that Rose?" Pearl asked.

Rose took a moment to think. "It looks to be a headless robot. Perhaps it was broken by the crash?" Rose guessed.

They kept walking down the large hallway. At least they can understand why the ship was large, it was meant for a race far larger than their own. While they walked, they could see many more bodies of the broken robot race. Each one with different looks and color schemes. By now, they lost hope of finding anyone left alive on board the damaged vessel.

They didn't say anything, keeping their thoughts to themselves. They did however come across a large door with a hand lever sticking out on the side. The problem was that it was some distance off the ground, too far from reach. "I think we need to fuse to open the door." Rose suggested.

Pearl nodded as they got into position and started dancing, their gems started glowing as their bodies turned to white. Their form took shape as where Rose and Pearl once stood was now occupied by Rainbow Quartz.

She stretched out her long arms. "Oh, I forgot how good it feels to be back."

Her fours eyes focused on the door as she reached up and pulled the lever down. Causing the door to open slightly but not all the way. She pried the door open the rest of the way and stepped into one of the biggest rooms she has ever been in.

She kept walking, using her gems to light up the room a enough to see. She could see some stairs near the side of the room. She climbed up until she could she reached the top, another mangled body of one of the robots leaning over the edge of the rail. She pulled it off the railing and set it gently on the platform.

She stood back up and looked ahead, seeing a large array of buttons and levers. She could see the dim light flashing on one of the buttons. She hesitantly reached for the button but ultimately decided to press it.

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

She let out a sigh. "Well, that was anticlimactic." She joked before laughing to herself.

" _ ***Bzzt* Stasis f-field *Bzzt* Disab-*bzzt*-led. Emerg-g-g-gency protocols in *Bzzt* effect."**_

Her smile faded a little. "Stasis field?"

She jumped back as red lights blared out of the darkness, she could distinctly make out some sort of face and by the stars it was huge. She unfused and both Pearl and Rose fell on their backsides, staring at the colossal robot lighting up the room with its red lights glowing from its body. It uses one of its arms to tear the tubes and wires connected to its body.

" _System corruption: purged. System integrity: 67%. Action: enforce automated repairs."_ The colossal machine boomed.

Pearl stayed where she was sitting as Rose got back to her feet and jumped up to the terminal. The machine, stopped for a moment.

" _Detecting multiple lifeforms."_ The robot spoke as it began turning to face Rose and Pearl. The cone end of his arm started spinning as the light at the end beings glowing brighter.

Rose waved her hand at the giant. "Hello." She greeted.

" _Scanning: potential threats."_ The robot pointed the cone shaped arm at them. Energy began forming at the tip, threatening to fire.

Pearl leaped up in front of Rose, weapon at the ready to protect her from the hulking machine. Rose put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Pearl, I would like you to please put your weapon away. We need to show it that we are not a threat."

Pearl struggled to put her weapon due to the present threat but ultimately followed through. Rose looked back up at the giant, still pointing the cannon like arm at their general vicinity.

"Hello, my name is Rose Quartz. We saw your crash earlier and we decided to investigate. I'm sorry to say that your crew on board… didn't make it." She says with a saddened tone near the end.

The robot lowed its arm slightly, taking a moment to look around at what's left of the ship.

" _Ship integrity: 10%. Autobot personnel: Terminated. Likely cause of crash: Decepticon sabotage."_

Rose took a moment before speaking again. "Do you have a name?" She asked.

The robot lowered the cannon down, leaning in to get a closer look at them. Its bright yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. The stoic yellow face ever so visible.

" _Designation: Omega Supreme."_

 **Hello newcomers to my first Steven Universe story! Hooray! Wooo! This idea has been in the back of my mind and when I decided to play some of my old games I had, I immediately remembered the "War For Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron" games. The story was fun and the characters were awesome. When I saw Steven Universe though… I thought it would be cool to have one of biggest and baddest autobots of all time show up in the gem war. Just imagine him laying waste to everyone and everything that gets in his way. Even though the WFC and FOC lore says that he remained at his post (like Smough) by the planet's core.**

 **I will try to keep this story as close as possible to the show but just know that it won't be perfect. I will polish it up at some point in the future.**

 **~ Retro Fan**


	2. Alpha meets Omega

Rose smiled. "It is good to meet you Omega Supreme. As I've said, I'm Rose Quartz and this is Pearl." Rose said, gesturing to the smaller gem to her side.

The titan didn't say anything, Rose took that as a sign to keep going.

"I've- _we've_ come here not only make sure if anything survived the crash but to seek help." Rose spoke with a light voice.

Omega remained silent.

Rose clenched her hand into a fist. "Me, Pearl and many are others are at war with a foe far superior than us in numbers and strength. We are fighting for independence and the will to chose to become whatever we want. Our homeworld, ran by corrupt leaders whose will commands and enslaves the lives of others. We ask, will you help us?" Rose pleaded.

The eyes of the titan glowed even brighter for a moment as he reached his three fingered hand out to them. They had a look of confusion on their faces but eventually got the idea of what to do. They stepped on his arm as he brought them close to his face.

" _Opposing force: similar. Objective: same. Mission: destroy homeworld loyalists."_ Was his only reply.

Rose and Pearl smiled wider than they have in years. "Thank you, Omega Supreme." Rose said, wiping a few stray tears away. With his help, Crystal Gem victory was practically assured.

Omega Supreme raised his cannon like arm to one of the walls in the room and fired multiple missiles at the brittle wall. The wall caved and created a hole big enough to fit through. The gems, now resting on his shoulder, watched as he left what was left of the ship. He gazed upon the expansive forest and rocky regions ahead of him. He turned his head slightly to the gems.

" _Destination?"_

Pearl pointed forward, the direction they originally came in. He started walking, creating tremors within the ground. Rose and Pearl sat there together as he trampled his way to their base.

 **/ somewhere else, a few minutes latter /**

Bismuth was forging another weapon at one of the outposts a few miles away from where the last battle happened. He hand was a hammer as she straightened out another broadsword. After it was as straight an arrow, she brought it over to a grindstone and began sharpening the weapon.

 _Thud_

She stopped for a second and listened. Could have swore she heard something just then. Shrugging, she went back to work sharpening the weapon.

 _Thud_

She stopped again and stepped off of the grindstone. Holding the sword tightly in her hand. "Alright, whoever's out there, you better come out. I'm busy and I don't have time for playing." She warned.

She listened for a moment but all she can hear is the sound of the fire from the smelter. She sighed and went back to the grindstone. "Get a hold of yourself Bismuth, it was just your imagination." She spoke to herself.

 _ **Thud**_

She shot straight up and scowled at the door. "That's it! Whoevers out there, you're gonna get it!" She shouted out loud.

She held the sword in one hand as the other formed into a forging hammer. The door slid open in her presence as she began scouring the outside area. There were no gems in sight. She looked around confused. "Where is everyone?"

 _ **Thud**_

She could hear the strange sound again, even feel it through the ground. She walked around a little until she saw Garnet. "Yo, Garnet. Where is everyone?" She asked.

Garnet pointed out in the distance where hundreds, even thousands of gems were scrambling around, trying to set up defences for what was coming. A colossal sized robot off in the distance about to take another step.

 _ **Thud**_

She rubbed her eyes, not believing her eyes. A ridiculously huge robot was coming straight at them. "Oh my stars...What is that?"

Garnet didn't reply as Bismuth took that at a bad sign. She ran straight where the other gems were trying to get fortifications made. Garnet just stood there, looking at the incoming red and yellow robot.

" _What is that?!"_ A voice yelled from within the stoic fusion..

" _I-I-I do not know Ruby. I didn't see a future where_ _ **that**_ _came in."_ A second voice replied

" _What do you mean you didn't see it! It's a giant_ _ **robot!**_ _That thing is bigger than a freaking mountain!"_

" _I never saw it Ruby. I am just as surprised and shocked as you are. The best we can do as of now is not over react and figure something out."_

" _I-Im sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you Saphy. I'm just surprised. I -I just could have never seen this coming."_

" _Me neither Ruby, me neither."_

 **/ with Bismuth and the others /**

"All right gems! Homeworld sent another monstrosity after us! We need to band together and hold our ground! We are going fight and win! The Diamonds set that thing just test our metal and you know what they say! The bigger they are…" Bismuth trailed off.

" **The Harder they fall!"** The collective voices of dozens upon dozens of gems cried out. They summoned their weapons and all got into attack formation.

Bismuth ran over to a group of quartzes. "Are the light cannons ready?" Bismuth asked.

They nodded as the row of pink cannons began unfolding their petals along the barrel. Bismuth looked at the other gens. "Are you ready?!"

A loud assortment of yeses rang out as Bismuth smiled. She looked to the giant a few hundred feet ahead of them. "Ready!"

"Aim!"

The gems aimed the light cannons at the red and yellow robot.

"Fi-"

" **NO!** " A voice yelled out. The gems looked up as Rose Quartz gently floated downward to her loyal soldiers.

She ran over to them. "Everyone please, stand down!" Rose commanded to everyone.

The gems reluctantly shut the cannons down and looked at Rose for an explanation. Bismuth was the first one to speak. "Rose, why?"

She looked at Bismuth and sadly smiled. "He is our friend."

Hushed whispers ran through the crowd of gems. Bismuth frowned. "How do we know it is on our side? I mean look at it! It screams danger! I think we should take care of the danger before we lose more of our own gems!" She retorted.

Rose frowned. "He is not so different from us. He was fighting his own war back on his home planet. He was fighting for freedom from a force who only wanted to oppress and enslave others. He is just like us."

Everyone looked up at the colossal robot with a very familiar Pearl on his three fingered arm. He reached down and set her gently next to Rose. Rose smiled up at him. "He is a friend and with his help, we can win this war."

Bismuth rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing grudgingly. "Alright, but if he so much as scratches one of our own…" Bismuth warned.

Rose smiled and nodded. "I understand your distrust Bismuth but don't worry. I will handle it if he does." Rose reassures.

Bismuth took one final glance at giant before looking back at Rose. "I hope so, for everyone's sake."

Bismuth left as everyone crowded around to get a better look at the robot. "Everyone!" Rose yelled out.

Rose smiled and gestured a hand to the behemoth. "Meet Omega Supreme!" Rose introduced.

All the gems didn't know how to respond. Some were in awe, many were extremely cautious. Their fears or praise mattered little to Omega Supreme. All that mattered to him was his mission.

"Rose, where did you find him?" One gem asked.

Rose looked at him for a split second, staring back to where they came from. "We found him in a crashed ship. He was put in stasis until we found him in the wreckage." She answered.

"Are there more like him?" Another asked.

Rose shook her head sadly. "Yes but he is far larger than the others. As he was in stasis, the others… perished in the crash. Omega Supreme was the sole survivor."

There were many more questions asked but that was put on hold as there was a more pressing threat approaching, and Omega can see it. He primed his weapons and slowly turned to face the approaching anomaly.

" _Multiple life forms detected."_ Omega informed.

Rose and Pearl immediately took action and looked out in the distance. Horror was present on their face as they could see thousands of quartz soldiers marching towards them, their weapons gleaming in the distance.

Pearl looked to the others, summoning her spear. "Homeworld is here! Get those cannons ready! Everyone else, follow us!"

Omega calculated the possibilities of Homeworld success, taking note of the hill and forest looked down at the gems below him.

" _Remain in current position."_

Many of the gems were confused on what to do. Engage in another battle with the Homeworld aggressors or they could sit on the sidelines and watch. Rose was the most conflicted but ultimately looked to her loyal gems. "Everyone remain here and get the cannons ready just incase they get past him." Rose ordered.

Everyone obliged and got into firing positions as began Omega stomping his way to the army of Homeworld gems. Homeworld was ready to fight rebel gems but none of them expected to be face to face with the guardian of Iacon.

" _Homeworld success: Impossible. Action: Total annihilation."_

His monotone voice sent shivers down a few of the homeworld soldier's metaphorical spines. That didn't stop them from **trying** to attack. **Trying**.

Omega charged his laser cannon on his right arm and fired onto the large mob of soldiers. He dragged the beam across the battlefield, destroying the physical forms of any and all who were caught in its path. He could see the soldiers combining together and forming a much larger target. He fired a barrage of missiles at the newly formed quartz soldier, sending her stumbling back.

He sent energon to his chassi and the jutting prongs on his back, materializing turrets that now started firing at the stray soldiers scattered by the first attack. He headed over to the quartz soldier who regained her bearings and summoned her weapons.

A large axe and shield formed on her left and right hands. She let out a vicious war cry and charged the autobot guardian. He used the tractor beam on his cannon like arm and pulled her to him, making her stumble so he could grab her by the head and slam her into the dirt. She instantly raised her shield as he started slamming on it with his arms. The shield began to crack as he did not relent on his attack. The shield broke into shards and the fusion took the moment to slam her war axe into Omega's left shoulder.

He stumbled back and pulled the axe out, sparks emitted and a bright blue fluid leaked out. The fusion grinned evilly and charged again at the injured titan. She punched him right in the face plate, sending him stumbling backwards.

She hit again and again, sending him farther back than the last. She kicked him into one of the nearby mountains as she resummoned her axe and brought it over head, ready to strike downward.

The axe came down but didn't strike him. Omega caught it in his hand and raised his cannon arm to her chest. He reversed the polarity on his tractor beam and sent her flying backward with a sudden wave of kinetic energy.

He moved forward as she tried to swing again but he sent another blast from the tractor beam, knocking her off her feet. He walked forward as she began to get on her hands and knees. He got behind her and slammed his foot into her back and put his cannon arm to the back of her head.

He fried a third and final shot from his tractor beam, putting her deep into the dirt. She screamed in pain as he amped up the power, she forcefully started to sink into the planet. Her eyes started to shut as she couldn't take much more of tractor beam's force.

Omega cut the tractor beam's power off as he reached down with his hand and picked her up by her head. Barely conscious for all to see. He charged his laser cannon on his hand holding her head before firing. The red beam shot right through the back of her head and exited out her forehead.

He dropped the body as it poofed before it hit the ground. He looked around the battlefield as whatever quartzes left retreated back from where they came. He was about pursue but was stopped by Rose.

She had an appreciative smile as she watched what was left of the Homeworld army leave. "Omega Supreme, let them leave. This was a victory and without you, we would have lost more of our own trying to defend."

He put Rose on his shoulder and walked back to the gem outpost. He looked at the surrounding gems, focusing on the shocked faces they held. He set Rose down and kneeled down. After the short lived battle, everyone started seeing Omega Supreme less of a threat and more like an ally.

He could see two more gems walking up to him. He identified one of them as "Bismuth" and the other red one is unknown.

Bismuth took a peak behind him and looked at the battle field, staring at the countless gems littering the ground. She cracked a smile. "Maybe… maybe I was wrong about you. You just did hours worth of fighting in mere minutes. You kicked more butt than most of us combined and that makes you A-okay in my book."

The red one nodded. "Thank you Omega Supreme."

Bismuth looked at him right before averting her eyes to his new wound. "Hey uh, you're kind of leakin' there big guy. You need help patching that up?" Bismuth offered, changing her hand into a hammer.

He shook his head as he began treating his injury.

" _Left shoulder plate: Compromised. Action: Cut off energon flow and repair."_

The lights on his cannon arm faded and the blue sparks and blue liquid stopped flowing out. He summoned a hand full of drones equipped with energon repair rays and tools that slowly worked on the gaping wound.

He looked down to the two before him. Bismuth chucked and the other crossed her arms and smiled. He looked beck over to Rose as she set many of the Crystal Gems out to collect the gems scattered over the battlefield. She looked back at him and smiled.

" _Next objective: undetermined. New parameters required."_

Rose looked up to his face plate. "I need you to stay put and protect the outpost incase of more Homeworld forces arrive." She ordered in a gleeful tone.

Omega Supreme obliged and stood guard over the gems, similar to the way he did when he guarded the gate to Cybertron's core. His right arm was still as active as it was lethal while the other received its much needed repairs.

 **/ with Garnet, Bismuth, and Pearl /**

"So you and Rose just up and found him in a crashed ship?" Bismuth questioned.

Pearl nodded. "Yes, Rose and I saw it crash from the Earth's atmosphere. She saw it as a good idea to investigate due to the lack of options and time we had for the war. We needed help and we found it." She answered.

"In the form of a colossal robot from another planet? But yes, help nonetheless." Garnet said bluntly.

Pearl rolled her eyes as Bismuth laughed. "That just sound weird when you say it like that but I don't mind havin' someone like him around. The kind of firepower he has will greatly tip the war to our favor." Bismuth added, pointing to the statue still cybertronian.

The others nodded. "Yes, the futures I saw involved us losing at almost every turn. With Omega Supreme, I see many possibilities where we win the war." Garnet said.

Bismuth and Pearl looked to the fusion. "Speaking of which, how did you not see him in one of your visions? He's bigger than almost any spire built on Homeworld." Pearl asked.

The fusion shrugged. "I don't know how Saph- _**I**_ missed it but I did. Not like we should be complaining about it. He's on our side."

Pearl and Bismuth nodded in agreement. "Yes I suppose. I'm glad he is on our side, otherwise we would be in very **big** trouble." Pearl said in a deathly tone.

They nodded. "Agreed." Garnet and Bismuth said simultaneously.

 **Hi everyone, I just got another chapter done! How did I do for the combat? Was it good? Could it have been better? Say something in the comments if you have an opinion. Was the gems meeting all you thought it would be? It probably could have been better but I think I did an alright job. The Omega Supreme in this story is the "War for Cybertron" Omega Supreme. Personally, I think he looks the coolest and the most intimidating.**

 **If anyone seems a little out of character than say it. I will go back and fix it as soon as possible.**

 **~Retro Fan**


	3. Next Objective

The days pass as the guardian of Iacon stands vigilant. His damaged arm was almost repaired, the red and yellow lights flickering slightly before lighting up completely.

He spins the cannon on his arm and tests the guard flaps, looking for any form of malfunction.

" _Repairs: completed. Left arm 100% optimal."_

He stands like a statue, watching the gems pass by, studying how they interact with each other. Back on Cybertron, he remembers how some of the Autobots communicated with one another, when they would talk about the days before the war, when things were peaceful. Omega could hardly think of a time like that, he was put in stasis until the event of Cybertron's core being threatened.

Now that the core was corrupted and the planet is lost, what now? He failed his objective, brought to his knees and was forced to destroy the very thing he was sworn to protect. He is a guardian without something to protect. His very spark was now meaningless.

He kept staring down at the gems, some of them getting unnerved by his glowing gaze. There was a war still being fought on Cybertron, a war he can no longer take part of. Under the orders of the new Prime, he can no longer return to Cybertron until the war was won or the corruption to the core was purged. The later will take a few million more cycles to be possible.

He could still feel it in his spark.

The faint, darkness that now enraptures the core. It felt sick, unhealthy, even millions of light years away he could feel it.

He closed his connection to the dying planet to ensure he could no longer be touched by the foul power that was dark energon.

"Omega!"

Peering down, he could see Rose and a few other gems. He leaned in to better listen.

Rose smiled. "Hello Omega Supreme, I see that you fixed yourself up nicely."

He didn't say anything as Rose to took this as a sign to continue. "Considering you are helping us with the war, the other gems and I were wondering if you could show us what you can do? Or at least list them off to state our curiosity?" Rose asked politely.

" _Negative. Must stay vigilant for signs of targets or incoming threats."_ He said almost immediately.

"Then perhaps you could tell us?" She asked.

He took a moment before answering. _"Neutron Ray: online. Ballistic Missiles: online. Tractor Beam: online. Automated Defenses: online. Drones: online. Transformation: possible."_

"Transformation?" Rose asked curiously.

He didn't respond to the question, as Rose and the others could only now guess what he meant by "transformation"?

They walked away to talk amongst themselves as he stands guard as he always does.

 _ **/ With Rose and the others/**_

Rose and her gems stand in the war room, looking at a holomap of as many Homeworld outposts, bases, kindergartens as their scouts discovered.

They only had a few bases and a couple thousand gems that could fight. Homeworld has access to millions of gems and off planet resources. Fighting the war will take strategy and patience.

Little dots begin popping up all over the map, pink for crystal gems and red for Homeworld. "Okay everyone, we currently have access to a thirteen bases and seven outposts. Homeworld has over one-hundred and twelve bases and a couple thousand outposts, including the kindergartens throughout the region. Our numbers are drastically skewed compared to theirs..." Rose explains.

Bismuth leans over to Garnet. "I'm sensing a 'but' here." She whispers.

"But, we have help from our newly found extraterrestrial friend. From what he told us about himself, he is entirely combat effective. Pearl, could you please pull up the projection?"

Pearl pressed a button and an image of Omega Supreme came up. "From what we can tell, Omega Supreme is roughly 40 meters tall. The fusion he fought a few days ago was composed of over three hundred gems and just barely reached up to his torso." Rose explains.

"If we did the math right, he could potentially fight a fusion made up of five hundred to around six hundred gems in total. We need to keep in mind that these are rough calculations and estimates. We don't know exactly how he could react to gem weaponry such as light cannons and other. So Garnet, Pearl, Bismuth and I have decided to send him to bases that specifically are loaded with minimal troops and defences. As much as we would like to utilize his combat prowess and power, we can't send him out to the more dangerous areas until we know for sure." Pearl finished.

Rose clasped her hands together, a big smile on her lips. "But do not be discouraged, with him we can win this war in no time."

A handful of cheers and nods of approval ran through the crowd of gems. Pearl looked a Rose for a second but quickly turned away and looked back to the gems. "With that said, you are all dismissed." She said.

The gems left the room until there was only Garnet, Pearl, Rose and Bismuth. Bismuth looked to the others. "Are you guys still sure this is a good idea? We could really use the kind of firepower he has and speed the war up." She asked.

Rose rested her hand on Bismuth's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will win the war. We just need to be patient."

Bismuth sighed. "I know, I know, but I just don't like waiting when we could just go out there and do something. I mean we all saw what he can do and I get why were playing it safe. I just want to be out there."

Garnet crossed her arms. "I wouldn't worry so much about being away from the battlefield. It will happen soon enough."

As if on cue, a quartz gem rushed in and ran to Rose. "Rose, we have a problem!" She cried.

Rose looked worried. "What is it?"

The gem pointed to the direction she came from. "Base Zeta is under siege! I just barely managed to slip out and come here."

Rose had a very noticeable frown but quickly replaced it with a small smile. "Thank you for telling me this, please, go rest. I will send backup shortly."

The pupils in the gems eyes shrunk a little. "You mean…" She trailed off.

Rose nodded before looking at the two biggest gems in the room. "Garnet, I need you to take a few dozen gems to Base Zeta. Bismuth, if you be kindly enough to get Omega Supreme and guide him to the battle."

The two gems left in a hurry, leaving only Rose, Pearl and the quartz soldier in the war room. Rose looked to the soldier, giving her a reassuring smile. "So what exactly happened?"

 _ **/ With Bismuth and Omega Supreme/**_

Omega stomped his way over to the battle, Bismuth clinging to his shoulder while traversed the life filled terrain that was Earth.

Very far in the distance, they could see the battlefield. The fire growing as much as the smoke was rising. Bismuth started grinding her teeth in anger.

She looked over to Omega with a determined look in her eyes, but he didn't need anyone to tell him what to do. He started moving faster, ground trembling as he walked.

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _ **/ Minutes later/**_

The Crystal Gems were barely surviving homeworld's attack. Most were either shattered or poofed. The defences were destroyed and the Homeworld quartzes started searching the Base for any information they could get their hands on.

A Homeworld soldier grabbed a pearl by her throat and slammed her into the ground. The dazed pearl didn't have time to look up before the quartzes foot started crushing her torso.

The quartz brought up her war hammer and prepared to slam it into the pearl's head. The pearl raised her arms over her face in any attempt to protect herself.

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _ **Thud**_

 _ **Thud**_

 _ **THUD**_

 _ **THUD**_

Seconds went by as a painfully quick poofing took far longer than she expected. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the quartz wasn't even looking at her. The pearl looked around and saw everybody else were all looking in the same direction. Up.

The pearl craned her head back to see what has the enemy distracted enough to ignore decimating them.

Her eyes open widely in fear of the towering giant standing over everyone. Its yellow eyes peering down, stoic face plate showing no emotion, lights on its arms growing brighter.

Everyone on the field was frozen in fear of what the machine would do. They were even more afraid when it spoke.

" _Action: engage auto defence turrets and attack : Homeworld forces."_

Small machines shot out of its torso and back armed with mounted weaponry. Discs on his chest began glowing as turrets began materializing themselves from his self sustaining energon reserves.

The Homeworld gems didn't take too kindly to gunfire.

The Homeworld attackers rushed to find cover, some try to hold their ground, but none prevail. Bismuth jumps off Omega's shoulder and rushes to help her fellow gems. She picked up as many of the poofed gems and bubbled them for later, occasionally poofing any quartz dumb enough to challenge her.

The small amount of Crystal Gems could see that the he wasn't hurting them, specifically targeting Homeworld like he said. The Pearl picked herself out of the dirt, summoning her bident before charging with the rest of remnants. More and more slowly climbed out of cover and began pushing back, supported with Bismuth's leadership and Omega's guns.

The Homeworld Gems tried fusing in an attempt to gain strength, but it didn't help them any. It only made it easier for Omega to gun them down. Bismuth and the gems took care of the stragglers that Omega didn't hit.

Bismuth narrowly dodged a quartz soldier's sword. Dodging an overhead swing, she stepped on the blade and bashed the quartz in the mouth with her hammer hand. The quartz fell to her knees, dazed by the force of the hit. She looked up only to have her head crushed between both of Bismuth's hammers. The near headless body slumped to the ground before poofing. _"She had better count herself lucky her gem wasn't on her head."_ Bismuth thought.

Homeword oppressors are now the oppressed. What was a force of a couple hundred is now a couple dozen. Omega could see the remnants retreat after their devastating defeat.

He lifted his cannon up to them, charging the shot before firing. The gem's physical forms were destroyed on the spot. Detecting no more signs of hostile life, he lowered his arms and looked down at the remnants of the gems. Many of them were voicing their victory, some of them were grieving over their lost.

The gems began picking through the rubble of the destroyed base, looking for any trapped allys. Bismuth quickly got to work in breaking down or lifting any obstructions in the way of their search.

His objective was now complete, his next course of action was to wait for reinforcements to arrive.

 _ **/Minutes later/**_

Rose, Garnet, Pearl and a detachment of her gems climbed through the thick brush of trees. Rose had a small but prominent smile as she could see that the base wasn't lost and her fellow gems began to lick their wounds. Some were even beginning to rebuild the destroyed structures.

Rose looked to Garnet. "Garnet, I need you to find Bismuth and the two of you start help in rebuilding."

The red gem nodded and rushed off to find her friend. Rose then looked to her most trusted soldier.

"Pearl, I need you to round up the wounded so I might be able to heal them." Rose asked.

Pearl firmly nodded and ran to help.

The smile on Rose's lips slowly began turning into a frown. There were only a few handfuls of gems left. She and her gems moved into the base and started helping anyone they could.

Rose could see an injured gem, her form fizzing slightly. Rose made a move over to the gem only to feel something crackled under her bare feet. She moved some of her dress out of the way and lifter her foot.

She stifled a small sigh as she gently picked up as many shards of the gem out of the dirt as she could find. But before she bubbled it, a small glint hit her eyes, then another, and another, and more shines and glints were coming from the ground. She could gems, broken, poofed, it didn't matter. There were scattered everywhere she could see.

She quickly bubbled the shards in her hand and sent it to back to base. She walked over to the injured gem, not once looking away from the shattered gems littering the ground. The injured gem clutched the gem on her arm, slowly looking up to see her leader in all her beauty.

The gem smiled, crying slightly. "T-they said-d y-you were com-mming." She rasped out.

Rose knelt down by the gem and held her hand. Giving her a motherly smile. "Dont worry, Im going to help you."

The gem remover her hand away from her gem, showing rigid and traverse cracks running through her gem. It's a wonder how she isn't in pieces right now. Using the pain of loss and the amount of gems who gave their lives for her cause, she let tears trail down her cheeks and land on the damaged gem.

Almost instantly, the cracks began sealing up and fixing itself. The gem sighed in relief as the pain throughout her body subsided. She leaned back and looked to Rose. "Th-there were more injured. O-over there." The gem said, pointing over to the crowd of gems scattered around the main area. Pearl was trying to help round up the ones not already there.

Giving the gem one last smile, she walked away to tend to the rest of the wounded. She looked up to see Omega keeping watch so that they could solely focus on helping the wounded and rebuilding what's left.

The amount of shards at her feet, the many injured, it cause her pain knowing that this was inadvertently her fault. So many died in the name of freedom, the freedom she wanted for everyone. Every gem shattered broke her a little inside, their pain was hers, and now…

It's time she took her pain and use it to ease theirs.

 **Oi, it's been awhile huh? I haven't posted in a few months and I would like to say that I'm sorry about that. I've been busy with life and all its pain in the neck quirks. I have at least like two other chapters for this story already done. One of them was for the beginning of the end of the war (however funny the sounds). I almost posted that instead of this one but I decided that you guys would be breathing down my neck if I skipped the war and went directly to more modern times with Steven.**

 **In the chapter, I mentioned that it takes a couple hundred gems fusing together just to match Omega in height and strength. If you compare how tall Megatron or the other Decepticons to Omega Supreme during the 2nd boss battle, they barely come up to his knee. HIS KNEE! Omega has to be around four, five, possibly even six times their height. I would put Omega's actual height but I couldn't find it os I made the closest estimate I could make.**

 **For the hundreds of gems the fused together to fight Omega in the second chapter, I based the fusing off of Topaz in one of the episodes due to the small amount of height gained when the two Topaz's fused together. Remember, most of my numbers are my best guesses and estimates.**

 **Remember to tell me if anyone seems out of character. I will go back and try to fix it.**

 **~Retro Fan**


End file.
